No eras a quien esperaba
by Lexkai Raven
Summary: Por mucho tiempo Gil Nightray a estado enamorado de su amo, Oz, pero algunas personas que en secreto aman al joven Nightray, quieren entrar en escena.  Quien se ganra el corazon de Gil?   OzxGilxVincet.


**_Ooolas! Ke tal soy nueva en ste foro, por fin pude darme de alta, asi ke subiré mis fic que por cierto están en otros foros bajo el nombre de lexkai._**

**_Este fic espero ke me kede bien por que la verdad me encanta la pareja de gilxvincent jejeje me gusta el incesto asi ke ojala y les agrade…_**

**No eras a quien esperaba…**

Una pequeña figura rubia descansaba tranquilamente sobre la cama, repentinamente unos rayos la alumbraron tenuemente, los dorados ojos que desde hacía un rato la contemplaban, salieron de su ensoñación al escuchar el estruendo producido por el trueno que le siguió.

Furioso el hombre tomo su gabardina y se encamino a la salida, cuando estuvo frente a ella otro trueno le recordó la intensa lluvia que caía sobre la ciudad, dio un nuevo vistazo al hermoso ser que yacía en su cama, encendió un cigarrillo, se colocó su sombrero y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, ya que no quería cometer ningún pecado contra su amo, eso jamás.

La incesante lluvia refrescaba su cuerpo, camino por las calles sin rumbo solo quería despejarse un poco y regresar, no quería dejar a Oz mucho tiempo solo, ya que habían ido a visitar a Aida, razón por la que el estúpido conejo se había negado a acompañarlos, pero antes de volver a la mansión de la señorita Sharon la tormenta se había pronunciado y su casa era el refugio más cercano.

Solo dio vuelta a la cuadra y decidió volver, después de todo el era muy cobarde para hacer algo a su amo, y ya se había tranquilizado, era mejor ir a su casa y tratar de descansar un poco.

Entro a su casa tratando de no hacer ningún ruido que pudiese perturbar el sueño de su bochan, encendió con cuidado la luz del baño se quitó el sombrero y el abrigo, la camisa también se la saco ya que estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, con el torso desnudo aun húmedo y brillante por la lluvia se dispuso a tomar ropa seca de una comoda, Oz despertó, pero Gil no se dio cuenta, el pequeño observo como su sirviente estaba sin camisa, con su bien formado pecho al descubierto, tenía el cabello mojado al parecer había tomado una ducha, vio como colocaba sus cosas en una silla y se disponía a desabrochar sus pantalones, quedando solo en boxers ante él, el rubio se ruborizo al ver que el mayor se iba a quitar la última se sus prendas y solo atino a cubrirse totalmente con la sabana, - ¿por qué demonios se había sonrojado? se preguntó mientras tocaba sus mejillas.

Gil salió del baño tomo unas sábanas, y se acomodó en un sillón frente a la cama donde descansaba Oz que aún seguía todo tapado, al observar esto el mayor sonrió.

-buenas noches, bochan-susurro y se dispuso a dormir, eso de estar debatiéndose consigo mismo sobre él porque no era correcto tener esos sentimientos hacia

1º un hombre, no mejor dicho un niño,

2º su único amigo y

3º su amo,

Era verdaderamente agotador, el monótono sonido de las ultimas gotas de lluvia cayendo lo calmaron y llevaron a conciliar su merecido sueño.

Ahora era Oz el que no podía dormir, se descobijo un poco y con la tenue luz de la luna que ya se asomaba entre las nubes pudo apreciar el brillo de la profunda cabellera negra de Gil, sus finas facciones mientras dormía tranquilamente le recordó a los tiempos donde él era el mayor y Gil su pequeño y lindo sirviente, aquel que le tenía miedo a los truenos, sonrió ante el pensamiento, Gil, ya no era más un llorón, pero aun así, aun cuando ahora el también poseía el título de duque, ahora que tenía un hermano, aun así le era fiel a él y solo a él. Eso lo hizo feliz, aún era su Gil, acomodo su cabeza en la mullida almohada y percibió el aroma de aquel sirviente que dormía en el sillón, y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido mientras inhalaba ese agradable aroma.

Los rayos del sol se colaron indiscretos en la habitación despertando despacio a Gil de su letargo, observo como Oz aun dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer tenía un buen sueño, se acercó y acaricio levemente cálida mejilla, retiro la mano enseguida y se encamino a tomar una ducha.

¡Gilbert, espera!-la somnolienta voz del rubio lo hizo parar en seco ¿lo había descubierto?, merecido lo tenía por haber cometido tal osadía. Volteo nervioso hacia la cama.

dame otro pastelillo de zarzamora, no dejes que Break se los acabe- murmuro al parecer el pequeño hablaba en sueños y él ya se daba por muerto.

Se retiró, tomo su baño, salió y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, estaba poniendo los platos cuando Oz semi despierto frotándose los ojos apareció en la puerta de la cocina.

buenos días -bostezo- Gil, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?-y de nuevo esbozo esa radiante sonrisa.

bien,- se enfocó en lo que hacia, no debía ver mucho esa sonrisa o se quedaría como un estúpido apreciándola-veo que dormiste bien

ni tanto, tu cama es muy dura Gil - hizo una mueca aniñada y dulce

pues si no te hubieras extendido en tu platica con la muchachitas del colegio de Aida no nos habría sorprendido la lluvia y hubieras podido dormir en tu suave cama – menciono con celos, demonios!, sonó a reproche, se maldijo en su fuero interno.

jejeje, tienes razón-olfateo un poco- hummm que rico huele Gil, que preparaste? - una vez más sonrió dulcemente.

huevos con tocino y papas fritas, ya esta listo solo me falta terminar el jugo, así que por que no tomas primero una ducha-le sugirió el mayor.

esta bien, no demoro, me encanta el tocino - sonrió alegre mientras iba a tomar su ducha.

El moreno sonrió y puso manos a la obra, no podía esperar que ese jugo de naranja se preparara solo.

Cuando Oz termino su baño ambos almorzaron tranquilos, Gil se disponía a recogerlo todo pero un estornudo lo hizo frotarse la nariz.

¿estás bien? - pregunto el menor.

Si ¡achuuu!-de nuevo un estornudo.

humm déjame ver - lo jalo de la camisa atrayéndolo hacia abajo, Gil estaba un poco sorprendido por el movimiento del rubio puso una mano en su frente sintiendo la temperatura, pero cuando sus ojos se toparon con esas tormentosas orbes doradas, ambos quedaron estáticos.

Se miraron uno al otro por un rato, quietos y en silencio, sin hacer ni un solo movimiento, el silencio parecía mas largo de lo real, hasta que una voz los interrumpió, alejándolos bruscamente de ese instante.

así que aquí estaban - la burlona voz de Break provenía de una alacena que sin mas se hacia presente.

Ambos se sorprendieron desviaron la mirada a un punto cualquiera y se alejaron un poco nerviosos.

Con que jugando al doctor ¿eh? – aquel tono suyo tan implicante molesto a Gil.

¿Por qué demonios nunca usas la puerta?- pregunto el moreno un poco exaltado.

Porque me gusta sorprenderte – dijo dando una sonrisa coqueta que descoloco al poseedor del raven.

Ya tranquilos - el menor no quería que pelearan tan temprano.

Estábamos preocupados, sobre todo las señoritas-y rodo los ojos recordándolas, cuando quería la adorable señorita Shannon podía ser tan fastidiosa - y me mandaron a buscarlos, saben que es peligroso que el enano se separe del conejo ese.

Se nos hizo tarde, y la lluvia nos sorprendió de vuelta a casa - explicaba el rubio con una sonrisa, como si mojarse fuese divertido, aunque para él sí lo era, ya que su fiel sirviente lo había apegado a su cuerpo y protegido con su gabardina.

Ya veo - contesto el peliblanco- entonces ¿ya vuelven?

si, ya nos vamos - dijo Gilbert mientras tomaba su inseparable sombrero listo para partir.

Me adelanto entonces, saben que el sol no es lo mío-y se adentró de nuevo en la alacena.

Tiempo después se encontraban caminando tranquilamente, sin embargo esa tranquilidad fue interrumpida por unos gritos provenientes al parecer, de una niña, se alertaron y con prisa fueron a socorrerla, estaba en peligro de ser comida por una cadena sin contratista.

Oz toma a la pequeña y sácala de aquí - ordeno el moreno.

Pero Gil, tu solo no podrás contra ese monstruo-replico el más joven angustiado.

Solo ¡hazlo! - el tono firme y autoritario estremeció al rubio tomo a la niña de un brazo y la llevo fuera del callejón donde se desarrollaba la pelea.

La cadena era fuerte, cuando vio como los niños se alejaban se abalanzó contra ellos pero Gil se interpuso llevándose un golpe que hizo soltara su preciada arma, la distancia donde esta había caído no le dejaba mas alternativa que usar el raven para hacerle frente, libero el poder de su cadena, logrando así responder a los ataques del monstruo. Pero justo cuando iba a dar el ataque final apareció Oz llamando la atención de la cadena y la suya, si atacaba, el rubio seria lastimado, la cadena aprovecho el momento y lanzo otro ataque en dirección a Oz, como todas las cadenas quería acabar con el duque Bezzarius, Gil se interpuso y con las alas negras de su Raven hizo un escudo que protegió a ambos, lanzo un ataque que lastimo gravemente al monstruo, pero no lo había matado, de repente se desplomo sobre sus rodillas estaba exhausto, sentía un dolor en la cabeza demasiado desconcertante, el monstruo aún se movía, hizo acopio de sus fuerzas para levantarse y terminar con el trabajo cuando dos disparos se escucharon, solo alcanzo a ver la elegante silueta de un joven de larga cabellera dorada que lo sostenía para que no cayera al suelo.

CONTINUARA…

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Ojala ke les i__nterese esta historia, en lo personal amo a los hermanitos Nightray __ jeje_

_Asi ke por favor déjenme un rr, nos estamos leyendo…_

_Sayonara da!_


End file.
